Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parallel transcoding, and more specifically, to transcoding directly from a file identifier and maximizing processor utilization.
Background
The process of converting a media file or object from one format to another is referred to as transcoding, which is often used to convert video formats. However, the transcoding can be used to convert other formats including audio, picture, document, and other media content. The transcoding can also be used to fit markup language files (e.g. hypertext markup language (HTML) files) and graphics files to the unique constraints of mobile devices and other Web-enabled products.
Typically, processes start by copying a remote source file to a hard drive on a local network prior to transcoding. A drawback to this type of processes can be that the system reads every bit once to get it transferred to the network and then reads the bits again as the system decodes and encodes the frames. Thus, the system reads the bits that represent each frame twice.